I Wrote Songs About You
by DoctorTARDIS12
Summary: Dean and Castiel had a wonderful relationship, until Dean just went up and left for unknown reasons. Broken hearted Castiel just wasn't the same. Now, some years later Dean goes to a club to see Castiel and his band preform. Castiel catches his eyes, knowing things will never be the same. (SuperWhoLock)
1. I Wrote Songs About You

I Wrote Songs About You

At the age 16 Dean Winchester became comfortable with his sexuality, everybody was fine about it, and he never actually notice it until he was 14 and befriended a boy named Castiel Novak. They never spent a second apart when they became friends and nothing coming between them. Now, Castiel came out of the closet when he was 15, he gathered everybody he loved and trusted. He stood on a chair, right next to Dean, who was as shocked as everybody when Castiel shouted.

"I'm gay!"

Mousy, shy, bookworm, sweater-vest wearing little Castiel Novak shouting that. Everybody was shocked for a second, total silence fell through the room. Until Gabriel broke the silence with: "I knew it!" Everybody broke out in laughter and after that everybody hugged Castiel and nobody really cared after that. Castiel turned to Dean, nervous.

"I don't care, Cass, you're my best friend, aside from Sammy." Dean said quietly to the shorter teen as he hugged him, Castiel eased against Dean's body and let out a sigh.

"Thank God." He whispered and smiled.

It took Dean a little longer to catch up with himself, but he got there. He didn't realize it until he caught Castiel making out with some guy behind the school. His chest built with furry and possessiveness. It took everything in his will power to not throw the guy on the floor and take Castiel away. At first Dean was confused and convinced it was a phase. When the phase didn't phase away, he began to panic. What would everybody think? What would his dad think? His mother? Sammy? Would his friendship with Castiel change? Was this okay? Had he always been like this?

Nothing was confirmed until Dean and Castiel were home alone at Castiel's house. They had been laughing and talking for hours until Dean just grabbed Castiel and kissed him. There were sparks, fireworks, a nuclear bomb. Castiel looked completely shocked and caught off guard, and so did Dean, but soon they both slipped into big, idiotic smiles.

"So, what does this mean?" Castiel asked.

"It means," Dean said and kissed Castiel again, softy. "I like you."

Castiel just laughed and smiled into the kiss, after that, they had a hell of a year. Everything was bliss, heaven on earth. At first they kept it a secret, because Dean wasn't fully prepared to come out, and Castiel understood perfectly. Then, they began to slowly tell people, the first two were Sam and Gabriel. Who looked at each other with knowing smiled.

"About time, the sexual tension was getting a bit much." Gabriel said, making Castiel blush and Sam laugh. Gabriel was Castiel's older brother and knew Castiel had a major crush on the older Winchester since 9th grade.

Dean and Castiel worked fantastically together, really had their relationship figured out. Castiel had never been so happy, he had always been alone. Aside from his family, Castiel didn't really have friends. But Dean, Dean opened up his world to so many new things. Castiel gained new friends, new taste for things, wanted to be adventurous for the first time since he was little.

Apparently that wasn't enough. Because one day, Castiel woke up alone with a note by his head, written there, only three little words.

_I'm sorry, Cass._

OvOvOvOvO

Dean Winchester found himself in a little club in England. It wasn't easy getting in, it was a fairly new club with an impressive VIP list. It was a bit small but it was a wild party. The music was extremely loud and excellent to Dean, worth dancing to. The club was almost back, if it wasn't for the colored lights flickering on and off on the dance floor, everybody in their own trance to the music. It was a simple lay out, the dance floor took up the majority of the space, the bar to the side, going to an L shape. A spiral staircase that went to a second floor that looked down at the first. It had a few chairs and table with the DJ's spin table, the VIP section that was apparently really hard to get in.

Dean looked up to see a small group of people near the DJ's spin table as the DJ played her music. What he could see it was two men in good looking suits, a red headed girl in a sexy green dress and black dress, talking to the two men. Dean had always prided himself in being able to get into anywhere. After he left Lawrence, a man named Crowley offered him a modeling job and turned out he was pretty good at it. He was making good money out of it, and sex. He was one of the best in the business.

"Listen up guys, you have been a wonderful crowd!" The DJ said into the microphone. "But we all know why you're here." The crown began to cheer and go insane. It scared Dean a little. The DJ smiled and laughed into her microphone. "We all know you here for the band The Garrison." The crown began to jump and scream out names, Dean recognizing one.

The band began to walk out on stage, a guy on the drums, a girl on guitar, one of the guys from VIP on bass and the lead vocals, Dean stood there, stunned and in complete shock.

"Introducing, Balthazar on drums! Clara on guitar, the Doctor on bass and their fearless vocalist and leader, Castiel." the DJ smiled. "Welcome to Band Banter Friday's."

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" Castiel said into the microphone and the music started to play.

_**Let's get fucked up and die..I'm speaking figuratively, of course..Like the last time that I committed suicide.. social suicide..Yeah, so I'm already dead on the inside,But I can still pretend with my memories and photographs,I have learned to love the lie.**_

Dean knew Castiel could sing, but Castiel was always so shy and didn't like being the center of attention. It never crossed his mine that he would make a career out of it.

_**I wanna know what it's like to be awkward and innocent, not belligerent.I wanna know how it feels to be useful and pertinent and have common sense.. yeahLet me in, let me in to the club, cuz I wanna belong,And I need to get strong, and if memory serves,I'm addicted to words and they're useless.**_

Dean always knew Castiel wanted to be a teacher, or a writer. Castiel wanted to major in English, write about anything and teach it. I guess if he was writing his own lyrics it was somewhat of what he wanted to do. He just couldn't accept the fact that he was in a _band. _Castiel dressed in sweaters, went to church, blush when he cussed, which he never did.

_**(In this department)Let's get fucked up and die..I'm riding hard on the last lines of every lie,And the BMX bike of my life is about to explode,I'm about to explode.I'm a mess, I'm a wreck.I am perfect, and I have learned to accept all my problems and short comings,Cause I am so visceral, yet deeply inept…**_

Castiel was in ripped jeans, a simple button up shirt, black tie, black converse and messy black hair, his eyes even brighter that before. All the regret and emotions came back from the night Dean left him. That night he remembered so clearly, the note he wrote, how he cried. How much he loved Castiel, how much he missed him, how much he yearned for his touch, to hear his laugh, feel his lips, his hands. How much of an idiot Dean was all those years ago. When he was 17, when Castiel was 16. He was now 22 and Castiel being 21.

Dean slowly made his way though the dancing, first pumping, singing-along crown. Until he was up front. Castiel was too bust singing and jumping around to notice. Dean heard the song as it finished up.

…_**God damn the liquor store's closed,we were so close to scoringit hurts, it destroys 'til it kills..I am tired and hungry and totally useless.(In this department)**_

The crown cheered and yelled, clearly everyone here was a big fan. Even the people at top were cheering, looking insanely happy at the band, smiling and clapping. Castiel looked at his band mates who all smiled at him, Castiel look a minute to catch up his breath.

"Okay-" He said in the microphone, the crowd cheering louder, making the band members laugh. "-this next song goes out to-" Castiel did a second look at Dean and both their hearts stopped for just a second. Castiel almost dropped his microphone if it wasn't for Clara who nudged him with her elbow. He looked back at his band members who looked at him with a question look. "this goes out to the broken hearts, that were never amended." The crowed cheered, apparently knowing what song it was, Castiel looked exactly at Dean as he began to sing.

_**I'll start this broken heart**_

_**I'll fix it up so it will work again**_

_**Better than before**_

_**Then I'll star in a mystery**_

_**A tragic tell of all that's yet to come**_

_**Fingers crossed there will be love**_

Dean's heart began to swell up, he felt almost sick as he heard the words. Castiel than closed his eyes as he sang.

_**But I'll get carried away with every day**_

_**And every fantasy **_

_**The deeper the wound,**_

_**The harder I swoon and wish that that was me**_

_**There's so much to say**_

_**But no words to convey**_

_**The loneliness building with each passing day**_

_**But I'm getting use to it**_

_**You have to get use to it…**_

Castiel than opened his eyes, blue eyes glassy but refusing to cry. The band mates looked at each other, with questioning looks. Dean didn't take his eyes off of Castiel, he could still read the boy even all these years later. This was painful for him too, and this song was written about Dean. All the emotions from that night and everything after that being poured into this music and words, Dean couldn't even fathom Castiel's heart. He knew he was Castiel first, first real boyfriend, first best friend, first love. How many nights did he cause the boy to cry? To question what he did wrong? Wondering if he was the reason he left, a piece of paper left in his place. He knew Castiel deserved so much better, and an explanation.

…_**I'll destroy this useless heart**_

_**I'll fuck it up so it'll never beat again**_

_**Not just for me but for anyone…**_

After that song, Castiel didn't looked at Dean for the rest of their performance, an other five songs, short, yes but amazing. They walked off with Clara giving the thank you, Castiel heading to the VIP area quickly. The band members quickly, asking Castiel if he was alright, concerned.

"Cass!" Dean yelled over the music, trying to catch up with the boy, they had reached the stairs when Dean caught up. The red head giving Castiel a glass of water. "Cass!" He breathed out, he could see Castiel's rage build up, he was shaking, he stepped off the stairs and looked at Dean. He threw the water in Dean's face, causing everybody to gasp. Dean opened his mouth but Castiel slapped him.

"You left me! With _nothing_! I gave you _everything_, and you left with nothing but a note. I hate you Dean Winchester, hate you, loath you." Castiel hissed. "I had to find out through Gabriel! _Gabriel_."

"Cass-" Dean started, he had never seen Castiel this angry.

"I don't want to hear your excuse, or story or whatever lie you had decided to come up with." Castiel stomped up the stairs, everybody following him but the redhead. He looked at the girl.

"So you're _the infamous _Dean." She said in a Scottish accent. "Names Amy, we work in the same business." She said, holding out her hand. Dean took it and shook it lightly. "I recommend popping off and getting a drink somewhere else, before River gets here."

"Can't I just talk to him?" Dean asked.

"Why? Why after all these years?" Amy asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because, it wasn't until tonight…I didn't understand what I left behind until tonight." Dean said, Amy simply looked at him.

"Tomorrow, at hotel Skaro, he leaves out the door at two in the afternoon." Was all Amy said, going up the stairs to her friends.

Dean looked up, Castiel looked away as they made eye contact. Dean didn't know if he could fix this, if he could piece back everything he took and smashed. Didn't know if Castiel could every forgive him. But he knew tomorrow as a step of being up the mess he made.

Maybe God will be on his side for once.

OvOvOvOvO

After many shots and alcoholic drinks, they found their way to Sherlock's large and comfortable flat. Castiel looked around at all his friends, Clara who was laughing as whatever joke Rory just said. Amy and Sherlock deep in discussion with their next project together. The Doctor and Balthazar fiddling with a guitar, that they were restoring. Castiel had his head rested on River's lap, who was combing though his soft hair.

"I loved him." Castiel said, feeling the tears come up again.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She saw softly.

"I wrote songs about him, I could write albums." Castiel almost whispered. "Books with countless chapters."

"Why don't you go talk to him, see what brings him to London, why he left you." River suggested. Castiel shook his head.

"And if he leaves again? I don't think I can handle the reason why he left." Castiel said and looked up at River. "And its not like I still love him, I owe him nothing." River laughed quietly. "What?"

"You still love him." She said, smiling slightly. "Because you still have the note." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

**So I'm having writers block with my stories and this had been in my head so yeah, hope you liked it. The two songs are L.G FUAD and Broken Heart, both my Motion City Soundtrack. I'll post an other chapter of both of my other stories within the week, maybe. I'm sorry. Bye!**

**-DT12**


	2. Second Chance, Maybe?

A Second Chance, Maybe?

Castiel looked all around his hotel room, looking for his phone. He needed to head down the studio because he promised Sherlock he would. Clara laid on his bed, playing on her phone, listening to Castiel's rant about last night at the club. Castiel looked inside his trench coat pocket and felt the cold thing in his hand.

"I found it!" He yelled in victory. Clara gave him a little cheer and clap. "But, what if he left because I-"

"Cass!" Clara yelled, sitting up. "If you want a reason, you're going have to go out there and get it." Castiel frowned at her. "How bad would it be to go out for coffee? Hm?" Clara asked, standing up and fixing the black tie that was askew. "What's what the outfit, we're gonna be in the studio."

Castiel looked down at his outfit. He had wore black pants with a pair of converse, a black tie with a white button shirt a blazer, Clara had been wearing her famous brown boots, with red shorts, a white tank top and black cardigan.

"I'm meeting with our manager." Castiel said, Clara scrunched up her face. "I know, Crowley isn't the nicest, but he's good at making deals."

"Still a wanker, tried to sleep with me after we signed with him." Clara said with disgust, she linked an arm with Castiel's. "Come on, Balthazar is waiting for us in the lobby."

Castiel nodded and grabbed his trench coat, walking to the elevator with his friend. Clara looked at her phone again. Castiel looked over to her phone, seeing she had gotten messages from the Doctor. "I think he likes River." Clara said to him. "Didn't they had a thing?" She asked.

"When we first met, I believe they were in what you call an 'on and off relationship'." Castiel said with a slight frown. "I'm unaware at this time what the nature of their relationship is."

Clara groaned and rolled her head back. "Typical for me to fall for someone in our group. I'll get over it." She looked at Castiel. "Right?" Castiel have her a slight smile as the elevator doors opened at the 12th floor, Castiel's chest tightened when it showed who was waiting. "Plot twist." Clara said under her breathe.

"Cass." Dean said, almost in awe as stepped onto the elevator. Castiel took little steps back, almost all of his body behind Clara. "About last-"

"I'm not apologizing." Castiel cut Dean off.

"I didn't expect you to, but-"

"Its all I have to say after you left." Castiel shot Dean a glare.

"Cass, I know what I did was an asshole move, but I was thinking-"

"No." Castiel shot him down immediately.

"Castiel Novak." Clara almost hissed. She moved closer to Castiel's ear. "Look, I've known you long enough to know you are not over this, if you want closure you're going to have to find the reason he left. That way you can move on." She whispered in his ear, putting her hands in his, Castiel squeezing it for comfort. "At least get some tea."

The elevator dinged and opened to the lobby, Castiel looked at Clara and back at Dean. They all stepped out. "It appears that Clara has made a compelling argument as to why I should agree to hear your story."

Dean smiled at Clara. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I'm still unsure as to why you left, and I don't like you for it." Clara released Castiel's hand. "Balthazar is at the entrance, meet you in the car." Clara gave Dean an other look over.

Castiel looked at Dean. "I'm available tomorrow around noon."

"Cass." Dean said sincerely. "I really_, really _want to explain why I left. And I would _really, really _like to friends again." Castiel gave him a look. "That's if you want to."

"Meet me here, in the lobby at noon, we'll talk then." Castiel said, walking towards the exit.

Dean let out a sigh, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He just knows that he wants Castiel back in his life, in anyway shape or form. He wouldn't have made it through high school without him, and Dean mentally kicked himself everyday for leaving one of the best things that ever happened to him. He always felt guilty, but last night just magnified it by 10. Dean walked to the exit as well, he didn't want to be late for his photo-shoot. He was doing a shoot for a new clothing line. It didn't matter, all the jobs were the same.

He got to the tall building, heading to almost the top of the building. He would be shooting with a photographer that was a bit of a dick. Dean had heard rumors he had no mouth filter, and no manners, but he was good at his job, the best. They fitted Dean in a very nice suit, three piece, with his hair slicked back. Dean just hoped whoever he was modeling with was nice.

"Alright, let's get going, I'm already bored." Dean's photographer said, Dean raised his eyebrows. He was about Dean's age, maybe younger, in a suit, bright green eyes and dark curls, and beside was a shorter man, in a nice jumper, well fitted jeans and brown shoes with a laptop at his side. Dean knew the photographer, he was with Castiel last night.

"Sherlock." The blonde man scolded. "Manners."

Sherlock looked at him lovingly. He put his long arm around his shoulder and hand in his hair, being him close to Sherlock, who kissed the top of his head. "Sorry, John." He said with a slight smile.

"Alright." Sherlock said, getting his camera after releasing John. "Dean, perfect, where is Amy?" Sherlock asked loudly.

"Right her, calm down." Amy said, coming from her dressing room, wearing black heels, a green dress with her red hair curled.

"I don't have time for your games, Pond." Sherlock said with a smirk. "I'm shooting the others later."

Amy laughed and placed herself next to Dean. "I know, are we all grabbing lunch?"

"Yes." John answered, sitting in the chair behind all the monitors, on his laptop. "I promised the Doctor."

"Fantastic." Amy put a hand on Dean's shoulder, both now in the modeling mode as Sherlock took pictures. "I know about your little date." She whispered in her ear. "If I hear _anything_, anything at all about you hurting Cass, I'll crush your testicals in 6in designer heels."

"Got it." Dean said, just a bit scared.

**OvOvOvOvO**

Castiel sighed as he entered the huge room, were the white photography set was set. He had just finished his meeting with Crowley. It didn't go well. Castiel sat on one of the white blocks that was on set, with his tie lose. He heard a camera go off, he looked up to see Sherlock.

"Not bad." Sherlock said. "I take it the meeting went horrid."

"As if you need to guess, darling." Balthazar said, entering the room. Sherlock rolled his eyes in amusement. "The others are coming, let's get this over with, I'm starving." Balthazar sat next to Castiel. "Tomorrow, coffee? Sounds rather interesting, mind if I tag along, I'll sit in the back with a cap and sunglasses."

Castiel groaned. "Clara!" Castiel half wined and groaned.

"What? I told the Doctor, because I love you and I'm concerned with your mental health." Clara walked in, dressed similar to the boys, the Doctor hot on her heels.

"I think its wonderful you're giving Dean a second chance." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I was his photographer today, along with Amy." Sherlock said, sitting next to John behind the monitors. "What I can tell, he seems rather.,,sad."

"Sad?" John asked.

"Not sad, but slow in his movement, his brain was thinking of too many things at once. He hasn't been with anyone in a while, sleep deprived, not eating enough, running on coffee."

"Sounds like modeling to me, Sherlock." Amy said, sitting on the floor, next to John, dressed in black boots, jeans and a Marvel shirt.

"Its different." Sherlock mumbled.

"Get on with it, you lot, I'm famished." John almost growled. They were all dressed in suits, black Clara was in red heels and didn't keep the blazer on. It was all black and white, expect each one of them would have a color on them in the photo. Castiel with his blue tie, Balthazar with his yellow hat, the Doctor with his blue bowtie and Clara with her red heels.

"Lunch!" Clara said happily as the sushi arrived in the studio after they changed into civilian clothes. They sat on the floor, the sushi in the middle. It was time like these were Castiel was grateful that he meet all of them, each with a wild story behind their meetings. He still felt something was missing, something important. As if a hole that will never be filled laid somewhere in his heart.

* * *

**Was it horrid, ugh, I am so sorry, the next chapter will be better, please hang in there. Please don't mind the typos, just carry on. Reviews?**

**-DT12**


	3. Not As Planned and Unsatisfied

Not As Planned and Unsatisfied

Castiel sighed as he waited in the lobby for Dean, he didn't know what to think. Should he forgive him? Should he give him an other shot? Castiel's heart dropped when he saw Dean come out of the elevator. Was he staying in the same hotel? Just his luck. Castiel wasn't as discreet about his outfit, anybody could tell that he was Dean Winchester. When you're a model, not many people know your name and would stop you. Unlike a famous singer, which is why Castiel had his shades on, and beanie, and scarf.

"Hey, Cass." Dean said with a smile. Castiel returned the smile on reflex. Even today, Dean's smile made his stomach drop and do flips. "So, coffee?" He asked.

"Yes, but on my turf." Castiel said, walking toward the lobby door. "We're having coffee in a little shop almost outside of town." Said when the black car pulled up. They both got in the back. They rode for 10 minutes before Dean broke the silence.

"So, how did you start this band?" Dean asked, Castiel turned to him.

"I didn't start anything." Castiel with a slight smile. "It was all River."

Dean's shoulder tensed up. "Who's River?" He asked. Castiel's smile grew even more. Castiel seemed more relax then Dean did, Castiel had rested his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the door.

"River Song." He said with a fond smile. "She is…a friend." Was all he said, the whole story of how they meet and how the band started was a book in itself. He doesn't regret doing what River had told him to do, without her, he would have been lost.

"I'd like to know the story." Dean insisted, Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Not today, Winchester, today we discuss why you left." Castiel said, Dean shifted at his end of the seat, Castiel had really hoped he wasn't going back out now, that is the last thing he needed. The car stopped in front of a little shop called Mrs. Hudson's Brew. As soon as they entered an old woman hugged Castiel.

"Castiel, love, so good to see you!" She said happily, kissing his cheek.

"And you as well, Mrs. Hudson, how's the shop?" He asked with a smile, he loved this old woman.

"Much better since Sherlock left the flat above, no more loud music, random people coming in and out. But I do miss him, how is he? Is he eating?" She asked, now growing concerned.

Castiel laughed at her worried face. "He's perfectly fine, John keeps him in check."

Mrs. Hudson's face lit up with a smile. "How nice, I knew John would ground him, tell them to pop by soon, should I get your usual?"

"Yes, and-" He turned to Dean to ask what he wanted.

"A black coffee would be fine." He said with a smile, Mrs. Hudson smiled and going to get their order. Castiel let them to the back to a booth,

The shop inside was bigger on the inside but still small. It looked like it use to be an old bar, with chairs at the car where people sat and drank coffee and eat pies and cakes. The floors were a light wood color, tables near the windows and going to the back were you could sit in chairs or on the big leather couch or just read on the carpet. It was nice.

"That was Mrs. Hudson. She took care of us when we were first starting as a band." Castiel explained. "We all worked here for her and slept in the rooms above, which is how we meet Sherlock and John."

"She seems really nice," Dean said with a smile. "So, how long have you known your band mates?"

"Since I was 17, close to my 18th birthday." Dean looked at him shocked. Castiel sighed. "When you left, I was completely devastated, and I couldn't figure out why you left. I kind of went into a downward spiral. I was somewhere in a bar, completely drunk and some guy was singing. Badly." Castiel added with a laugh. "I told him he sucked and I started to sing and got thrown out. River followed me out, she told me I had a future in the music business."

"So you just followed to England?" Dean asked, feeling guilty.

"No." Castiel laughed. "I told her I couldn't leave, because I was waiting for someone." Castiel looked Dean in the eye. "She asked me if they were worth waiting for and I said yes." Dean felt more guilty. "So she gave me her card and helped me home."

"Cass-" Dean started.

"I just need to know why, Dean." Castiel said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Castiel," Dean said and took in a deep breath. "I fell for you, _hard_. And I just didn't want you leaving me, so many people left me and if you had left-"

"You have little faith in me." Castiel stated, you could see in his eyes making the connection. Dean opened his mouth to correct him but he closed it when Mrs. Hudson brought there drinks.

"This is for you, love." She said, handing him a piece of paper. Castiel half smiled and looked back at Dean.

"Its not that I didn't have faith, I just, I couldn't handle all the pressure-"

"_Pressure_?" Castiel asked, somewhat offended. "Dean Winchester, I had been nothing but patient and understanding with you, I had known you for years, you think you'd have more faith." Castiel said, getting angry. "This is your reason?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, darling, you must really calm down." They turned to see River, who was smiling. "You're needed at Sherlock's flat. Pop off." She said, Castiel looked at her, almost angry at her too. "Castiel, now." She said a little more demanding.

Castiel stood and walked out the door. River sat down where Castiel had and took a sip of his tea.

"We both know the reason you left." She said, Dean stiffened.

"And you do? Who are you?" Dean asked.

"You thought he deserved better. You thought you weren't good enough. There he was, Castiel Novak, perfect grades and personality and ever so sweet. And you were Dean Winchester, average grades, tough personality and would snap at people." River sipped on the tea again. "Everybody question why he was with you, and you began to doubt his affection for you, despite your childhood."

Dean looked at River, smiling at him, almost smugly. She was right, which made Dean angry.

"You're wrong." Dean growled. River laughed.

"I'm not darling, and you know it." She finished the drink. "Dean Winchester, the boy Castiel is still in love with. If you ask me, I would try to rebuild your relationship, slowly." River got up and put money on the table. "They're moving to New York soon." She said and left.

Dean sighed and rested his head on the table. Having no idea what he was getting into it.

**OvOvOvOvO**

Castiel got into the back car, driving was Sherlock and in the passenger seat was the Doctor. Castiel sighed and laid down in the back. "Date didn't go as planed?" Sherlock asked, picking up speed.

"It wasn't a date." Castiel said.

"It's alright, Cass, I'm sure it will be alright. Unless he breaks your heart again, then it will never be resolved again, and then there will always be that one part of you that's sad-"

"Doctor, how about we talk about something less emotional. We're going to my flat" Sherlock informed Castiel.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"We have arranged for alcohol and food." The Doctor said with a smile, turning in his seat to see him with a smile on his face. "Sherlock said the date would go bad and I suspect he was right."

"Also I need to discuss my next project." Sherlock said with a smile. "Bad Wolf."

* * *

I tried! Did you like it? Anything that can be improved? Be gentlel.


	4. Bad Wolf

Bad Wolf

"Balthazar, you are such a twat." Clara growled at him, as he went through her phone. Balthazar only smiled at the small girl and went through her messages.

"It's for your own good, darling, I promise." He smiled as he saw The Doctor on her messages and read through them. "Really darling, you must stop what the smiley faces."

"How about you stop with your idiotic tactics?" Clara growled. Clara moved over to sit closer to John. "Don't you agree?"

John didn't even look up from his laptop. "I'm not getting into the middle of an other argument." He mumbled. Clara groaned and fell to her side, her head landing on Balthazar's lap and curling up.

"You are in love." Balthazar stated, as a fact. Clara put her hands on her face. "Nothing to be ashamed about darling, just tell him."

"He has a thing for River." Clara murmured. The door opened, Castiel, Sherlock and the Doctor coming through. Balthazar handed Clara back her phone and put his hand on her head, smiling. The Doctor though Sherlock a look who gave raised his eyebrows. But only Castiel noticed this and Sherlock noticed these things.

"So what is this project you want us to do so badly?" Clara asked, not bothering sitting up.

"Project Bad Wolf." John said, putting his laptop away. "Its where we take music groups, singers, models and so on to do things for charity, like write an album for charities. Play a different music style, learn to dance. You guys will play at certain gigs and raise money." John looked at Sherlock.

"You will all do different tasks, make music differently every now and then." Sherlock said, giving each of them a piece of paper.

"I'm in." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. "Sounds like an adventure." The rest of the group agreeing.

"So, Cassie, darling, how as the date?" Balthazar asked.

Castiel's head fell into his hands and groaned.

**OvOvOvOvO**

Dean sat in his hotel room, thinking of how much Castiel has changed. He seemed more cold, reserved. His group of friends have totally changed. He was innocent back then, sweet, in giant sweaters and always smiling. Now he just seemed focused and a bit angry. Dean opened his laptop and Googled Castiel Novak.

_**Castiel Novak:**_

_One of the first members __**The Garrison**__, co-starting with Balthazar Roche and River Song was starting manager. The band became a huge success only after a year after launching their first album named: __**Opening the Devil's Gate**__. The band holds four members all together; Castiel Novak, Balthazar Roche; Matt Smith (Stage name The Doctor) and Clara Oswald. _

_**Opening the Devil's Gate**__ was more of a emo-punk album, rumor being the band members had just formed out of bad times in their lives. They have proved to be diverse group in their music devolvement and gain fans every year._

_Castiel Novak keeps a private life and has been rumored to have been dating Balthazar for a short while. He isn't know for flings and seems greatly focused on his music and nothing more._

Dean sighed and laid on his bed. Castiel has been climbing up the social ladder, while Dean had been pinning over him. For years. Castiel has most likely moved on. He clicked the link to a YouTube video to a live session. It started off with the members taking. Castiel and Clara had laughed at something Balthazar had said and notice the camera. Castiel walked up to the microphone and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Castiel, the bassist is Clara, guitar is the Doctor and on drums is Balthazar. We are The Garrisons, welcome to MTV: Backstage. We'll be performing called Let's Kill Tonight." The band giggled. "Please enjoy."

The music started, and Castiel seemed cooler, less worried and a little smug.

_**If I retreat  
Words, wars, and symphonies  
Make room we're taking over here  
So the gallanting  
Cold and alone, it suits you well  
You won't find me perching here again**_

The song began to pick up a little, Castiel singing as beautiful as Dean had remembered.

_**May your feet serve you well  
And the rest be sent to Hell  
Where they always have belonged  
Cold hearts, colder songs  
They will play us out  
With a song of pure romance  
Stomp your feet and clap your hands**_

Castiel smirked at the camera and hot damn it was sexy, Dean's heart skipped a beat as the chorus began.

_**Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!  
Kill tonight!  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type  
Let's kill tonight!**_

There was a knock on Dean's door, he paused the music and opened it. Dean recognized the man, John something, he was at the photo shoot. He smiled at Dean.

"Hello, my name is John Watson. I've come to talk about Bad Wolf."

**OvOvOvOvO**

Amy Pond threw herself on her hotel bed and groaned. "Come on, Amy, it's not that bad."

"You don't have to stand in heel for hours, do you, Rory." Amy groaned. She heard him laugh from behind her.

"No, but I stay up for 20 hours at a time, now that's tired." Rory said, lying next to her. Amy moved her head to look at Rory. "So, are we going to take New York by storm?"

Amy smiled. "Hells yeah."

* * *

**I know its short and I'm sorry but I am uber busy this weekend and I felt like I needed to update, so I'm sorry for the shortness and errors. Please be nice if you do review. Thank you. -DT12**


End file.
